Motorcycle fuel tanks are commonly configured in one of two ways. Either there are two separate fuel tanks, one on each side of a central upper frame member, or there is one fuel tank having a pair of lower lobes on either side of the central upper frame member. With either fuel tank configuration, a fuel equalization line is required.
A fuel equalization line is a tube or conduit that extends between two ports in the bottom portion of the fuel tank or tanks. In the case where two separate fuel tanks exist, the fuel equalization line allows for fluid communication between the two separate fuel tanks. In this way, the fuel level will remain uniformly constant in the two fuel tanks. This facilitates the uniform draining of fuel from both tanks as fuel is consumed by operation of the engine.
Likewise, in the case where one fuel tank is used, the fuel equalization line allows the fuel level within the two lower lobes of the fuel tank to remain uniformly constant, essentially facilitating the uniform draining of fuel from the fuel tank as fuel is consumed.
Because the fuel equalization line commonly extends through a small opening in the frame, it makes it difficult, if not impossible, to remove the tank or tanks from the frame without draining or losing fuel stored in the tanks. In this regard, the fuel equalization line traps or captures the tank on the frame.
When this is the case, the only technique to remove completely the tank or tanks from the vehicle frame is to remove initially the fuel equalization line from the tank or tanks. In this manner, they become free of the frame, and can then be dismounted therefrom. However, there is a problem. When the fuel equalization line is removed, fuel spills from the tanks. For this reason, fuel within the tanks must first be drained prior to removing the fuel equalization line, and subsequently disassembling the tanks from the frame.
Depending on the level of fuel within the tank, draining the tanks can be time consuming and can take about 15 minutes to drain completely the retained fuel. From a maintenance service provider's prospective, such a delay can be inconvenient and interfere with orderly business procedures. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an arrangement whereby the fuel is safely retained within the tanks for removal, or the fuel tanks can be more rapidly drained, so that the maintenance procedure can begin promptly.
Additionally, when a motorcycle first comes in for cleaning, repair or maintenance, the engine may still be quite hot from recent operation. When the engine is still hot, it may present a serious danger to the draining of the highly combustible fuel from the tanks. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a technique for enabling the fuel to be safely retained within the fuel tanks or quickly removed therefrom, and at the same time for facilitating the rapid removal of those fuel tank or tanks from the motorcycle.
At the present time, one way to drain fuel from a motorcycle fuel tank is to open the petcock in the fuel supply line to the carburetor. The fuel can be directed into a holding vessel by either allowing the fuel to freely drain by gravity, or by connecting a length of hose below the petcock and directing the draining fuel into the vessel. Following the draining step, the conventional fuel equalization line is disconnected from one or both fuel tanks, thereby allowing the fuel tanks to be removed from the vehicle. This process is time consuming and certain tools are required to accomplish the task.
Given the number of times motorcycles are disassembled for cleaning, maintenance, or repair operations, this conventional approach to removing the fuel tank or tanks becomes a major inconvenience. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for removing rapidly and safely a fuel tank or tanks from vehicles, such as motorcycles, in an efficient and cost effective manner.